(1) Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a structural load-bearing member having a plastic body and a bright metal finish. A method and apparatus used for forming the structural load-bearing member is also disclosed.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes four methods for disposing a bright metal trim on a plastic surface. The first method consists of applying a vapor metal deposit to a plastic surface. The second method is referred to as "vacuum metalizing" wherein a metal mist is applied to the substrate surface in a vacuum. The third method is referred to as "true plating" and employs applying the metal onto a conductive surface. The fourth method involves dipping the substrate into a chroming tank.
The aforementioned methods do not provide a full metal surface on the substrate, nor do they provide the durability of tempered stainless steel. Further, the aforementioned methods provide a metal surface susceptible to flaking.
The instant invention provides an article having a sheet of stainless steel adhesively secured on a plastic, thereby resulting in a continuous metal surface as opposed to the prior art methods of disposing a non-continuous metal coating on a plastic surface.